Manos de Salvacion
by Warrior Girl In Flames
Summary: Ella es la hermana de Alibaba, y tiene como pretendiente a Judal y a Sinbad, con quien se quedará esta gran guerrera? O preferirá seguir la profesia?


**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA... AWW AMO A JUDAL Y SINBAD, ESPERO QUE DEJEN DE IGUAL FORMA REVIEWS. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER PEQUEÑOS MAGOS**

**SIN MAS DISFRUTEN!**

Esta es la historia de Lucy una chica que llama la atención del oráculo del Imperio Kou pero al mismo tiempo llama la atención del Rey de Sindria, pero no solo eso esta chica es hermana gemela del Principe de Balbadd.

Una chica se encontraba acostada cerca de la ladera de rio descansando del sol atroz que hacia aquel día. Usaba un pantalón estilo árabe negro, una camisa de mangas muy cortas que dejaba ver su vientre de color gris oscuro.

Muy cerca de allí un peli morado se encontraba buscando un lugar para descansar hasta que escucho a lo lejos el rio donde ella se encontraba, sin más demora apresuro su paso hasta llegar al río.

Coloco una manta para luego recostarse ocultando casi todo su cuerpo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Antes de cerrar los ojos vio a lo lejos a la chica descansando al igual que él del feroz sol.

Le pareció muy hermosa, así que la estudió desde lejos, tenía su cabello más largo que él de un hermoso color rubio oscuro, una piel clara un poco bronceada, un cuerpo bien para una adolescente de 17 años como al parecer era ella.

Se sorprendió al dejar de observarla una gran espada cerca de ella, eso le confirmo que la chica era parte de algún Imperio.

Decidió dormir pero a pesar de todo no dejo de estar un poco alerta por si esa chica deseaba hacer algún movimiento contra él.

La chica si había notado la presencia de alguien más al otro lado del rio, pero al ver como solamente la había observado dejo dejarlo pasar.

Unas horas después la chica se levanta de allí para continuar su camino. Lavo su rostro para refrescarse dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color rosa, finalmente tomo su espada para luego caminar a paso lento lejos del rio.

-.-.-.-

Estaba desayunando apartada de todos, había notado como aquel hombre que había descansado en el rio llego vestido elegantemente y hablaba con otros dos hombres, un niño y una niña. Sabía que él había notado su presencia al verle voltear cada tanto a verla.

Había notado como aquel niño hacia aparecer un Djiin de su flauta, así que dedujo que era un conquistador de algún calabozo o un Magi.

Después de un tiempo se levantó para caminar lentamente hacia el palacio, por el camino observo la pobreza que tenía ese momento su país. A lo lejos creyó ver a su hermano pero decidió ignorarlo y caminar hacia el palacio siendo consciente de las miradas que recibía por sus lujosas prendas.

Al llegar la dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, al fin y al cabo era la viva imagen del anterior rey. Se presentó ante su hermanastro.

-Lucy, un gusto volver a verte- dijo Anbmad Saluja, el actual Rey.

-Hola Gordo, Hola Sahbmad – dijo con altanería, pero al mismo tiempo con un poco de afecto al segundo.

-No has cambiado nada? Igual de bastarda como siempre- dijo el Rey.

-Y tú has cambiado? Lo dudo…has empeorado el país de mi padre.

-Callate! Al igual que Alibaba eres una recogida- dijo tratando de hacerla sentir mal.

-Prefiero ser eso que un mal Rey, un idiota que lo único que sabe es abrir la boca para hacer las cosas malas, y prefiero ser una recogida que una porquería como tú. – Con la espada apunto a su hermano, y colocó una mirada que hiela los huesos- Y te prohíbo que hables así de mi hermano, si se repite te mato.

Sus hermanos quedaron callados, pero el Rey estaba que echaba chispas.

-Que quieres?- pregunto con voz dura Anbmad

-Quiero que me digas donde esta Alibaba

-No lo sé. Ese idiota se fue de aquí hace mucho, mejor para todos- la chica entrecerró los ojos un poco, causándole miedo.

-De acuerdo, eso era todo- se dirigía a la salida cuando la voz de Sabmad la detuvo

-Donde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Quieres saber?- lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Amm-dudó-Claro

-Matando, y siendo quien soy, pero no puedo olvidar lo que soy así que vine a matar a un cerdo.

Sin más reparo salió pero antes de salir guardias le rodearon.

-Quieren jugar?

-Princesa Lucy Saluja, queda arrestada por amenazar al Rey.

-NO ME LLAMES PRINCESA!- tomo la espada y empezó a pelear contra todos los guardias, era una pelea digna de ver, tenía movimientos ágiles, sabía exactamente donde atacar de igual forma solo los golpeaba.

Ella decidió colocar la espada en el suelo y pelear solo con sus puños, a cada golpe que daba se reía incluso más, como una niña que disfrutaba de sus travesuras.

Después de unos minutos había derrotado a todos los guardias y camino hacia la salida a paso lento disfrutando de ver como los cobardes la dejaban pasar con resignación.

Cuando le abrieron las puertas, se encontró de frente con aquel joven del rio. Ambos se vieron durante unos segundos antes de que ella siguiera caminando a paso lento pasando por su lado. Sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Princesa! – grito un guardia a punto de atacarla. Ella tomo rápidamente un cuchillo que se encontraba escondido en su pantalón y esquivando la lanza del guardia, le apunto en el cuello.

-Te dije que no me llamarás princesa.

Sin más salió de allí sintiendo la mirada de aquel joven del rio. Sinbad


End file.
